


Yugo

by Nande_chan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forbidden, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El paso del tiempo lo cambia todo y nosotros hemos sido víctimas de él y de sus necios juegos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yugo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenny_anderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/gifts).



> Fico que Jenny Anderson pidió en un meme. Ella dio la palabra "yugo", y esto fue lo que salió ^^
> 
> Pues nada me pertenece, lo cual es algo triste si me pongo a pensar en ello xD

Desde que tenías catorce años tu vida había estado regida por aquella antigua leyenda, esa en donde una princesa lunar se enamoraba del príncipe terrestre y, para su desgracia, todo terminaba en tragedia. Era algo triste y, dadas las circunstancias, cualquiera opinaría que al final aquellos dos seres merecían tener un final feliz… sólo que nadie jamás especifica si aquella felicidad la encontrarían reviviendo su épico romance o viviendo a su libre albedrío para tener nuevas aventuras y nuevos amores. Todos daban por sentado que su destino ideal era permanecer juntos y fundar una utopía, ¿cierto?

Pero hubo un factor que nadie tomó en cuenta, ni siquiera el espejo de Urano o las puertas del tiempo lo consideraron. El paso del tiempo lo cambia todo y en un solo segundo la vida de las personas puede dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados, en un minuto puedes perder tus sueños y esperanzas, en una hora puedes amar a alguien más que a nada en el mundo, en un día puedes derrotar al mal y fundar un reino. ¿Cuánto, pues, no habría de pasar en varios años? ¿Cuánto no ha de cambiar la gente con el vertiginoso pasar del tiempo y nuevas experiencias?

Eso era algo que nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede responder. Ni siquiera tú o yo conocemos la respuesta, lo único que podemos asegurar es que hemos sido víctimas del tiempo y de sus necios juegos. Sé que no fue el destino quién nos unió, después de todo él indicaba que tu verdadero y único amor era Darien. Pero tampoco puedo decir que todo haya sido obra de la casualidad o del azar, demasiadas coincidencias para que hayan sido sólo cuestión de suerte. Lo que nos unió tiene otro nombre, aunque no tengo idea de cuál sea éste.

Y, a pesar de nuestros sentimientos, ambos sabemos que hay una fuerza mayor que te obliga a estar alejada de mí. Una fuerza que te mantiene atada a Chiba y que por más que nos esforcemos no podemos eludir, una que nos obliga a esperar para estar juntos.

 _"No te preocupes, te esperaré. Siempre."_  Susurro en tu oído, mientras que un apretado abrazo nos envuelve y nos saca de la realidad.

 _"Algún día, ¿cierto?"_  Me preguntas, llena de incertidumbre; aunque sabes la respuesta, necesitas escucharla. Me miras directo a los ojos y sé que encuentras en ellos lo que deseas: una promesa que durará hasta la eternidad, pero, que aún así no nos someterá a los caprichosos deseos de una ley preestablecida.

 _"Sí, algún día, en algún momento dónde tú no seas tú y yo no sea yo."_  Digo cerca de tus labios, a una distancia que nadie podría medir.

Tú sonríes y me besas.


End file.
